(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to acoustic signal processing, and more particularly to a method of converting broadband acoustic data into a two-dimensional color map representation thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional underwater active target detection and classification has traditionally relied primarily on echo intensity as the mechanism of operation. While these types of sonar systems can produce very-good images of the underwater acoustic scene, the images can also present ambiguous situations that can lead to improper interpretation thereof.